


The Offer

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is stranded and Harry offers him a place for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. Written for fun. No offence. Blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Draco lay on the sofa in Potter's flat and tried to sleep. He was having one hell of a night, and was annoyed that of all the people in the world, it was Potter who'd helped him. 

Bloody Blaise and his drunken antics! He shook his head to himself. He really should have taken the keys to Blaise's Muggle flat, then he wouldn't have been stranded at the pub at the end of the night, and taken up Potter on the offer. 

Potter. And his _offer_. 

He'd seen how lost Draco was when the pub started to clear out. Draco hadn't been able to find Blaise anywhere and it was Potter who had informed him that Blaise had gone home with some Muggle. To the Muggle's flat. He didn't even have a mobile so he could call Blaise and curse him out. He'd have to wait to see his _friend_ the next day, and hex him the old fashioned way. 

Bloody Muggle world and anti-Apparition restrictions. 

Potter had, of course, offered for Draco to stay with him in his flat, and then promised him a lift to Blaise's place the next day. If Draco had been in sound mind, he would have found himself a wizarding hotel, but it was too late in the night, and Draco had had too many drinks to manage any of that. If only his mother hadn't sold the manor, then he would have had a home to stay in. He'd been crashing with Blaise for a few days as he was in town for Pansy's wedding, which also happened to be on his birthday; and he was looking forward to returning to Venice after. 

The shower in Potter's bathroom ran and Draco found another distraction to why he couldn't sleep. He missed his quiet little flat in Venice as he enjoyed living alone. Knowing there was someone else in the house always kept him alarmed. He often kicked the men out as fast as he could after he'd had them at his place; or better, he often went to their place. Most likely what Blaise was doing tonight with some unknown Muggle. 

There was a faint sound from the direction of the bathroom and Draco sat up straight. 

_It wasn't. It couldn't be._

And then there it was again. 

Was Potter...No! A soft groan and Draco's cock stirred. Potter was bloody wanking in the shower, and he was making these little soft noises that _intrigued_ Draco. No way did the man actually know that his voice carried out of the shower. He wouldn't be doing that on purpose, would he? 

" _Fuck_!" Draco heard and his eyes went wide. Now, he was certain Potter was wanking in the shower. He must have realised he was being loud because for several minutes after, Draco didn't hear _anything_. 

He settled back into the sofa when Draco heard Potter again. Same faint noises that Potter didn't comprehend that they carried over. Potter lived alone, too. So naturally, he wouldn't know if others could hear him if he were wanking in the shower. Draco wondered if Potter did that a lot. Or was he using the shower to muffle the noises tonight but otherwise he touched himself in the bedroom. 

He tried not to dwell on how arousing it was to think about Potter touching himself. Bloody hell, his cock seemed to think it was an interesting notion. His hand slowly lingered down, and under his sweats--that Potter had lent him--as he palmed the head of his cock over his pants. 

Another soft noise from Potter's direction and Draco's hips thrust up. Fucking hell, after this, _he_ was going to need a shower. 

Eventually, as Draco had a good and quiet rhythm going with his own hand, he heard the water shut off. He hadn't heard Potter go into the bathroom, and he wondered if Potter was going to be that quiet on his way out. 

The door opened slowly, and Draco quickly removed his hand away from his groin and pretended to be asleep. Potter walked past him, and Draco heard the faint footsteps. He was surprised at the fact that he'd not heard Potter going in. However, he realised this time, he was in fact, listening for Potter's footsteps. 

As Potter walked past him, Draco turned. "Have a nice shower?" he whispered into the near darkness of Potter's sitting room. 

"Bloody-- You scared the shit out of me," Potter hissed. 

"Hmm," Draco said, turning on his back and staring at the nothing. He could see almost nothing. 

"Have you been awake the entire time?" Potter asked. 

"Yeah. You always spend this much time in your shower?" Draco responded. 

"How much--I mean--did you hear--something?" Potter stuttered the words and Draco smiled into the darkness. 

"Maybe," he said. When it was far too quiet for a while, Draco added, "I'd recommend a Silencing Charm if you are to have guests over, Potter." 

"Fuck," Potter said. 

Draco turned to look in Potter's direction again. There was a bit of soft light in the room now, thanks to the bathroom door Potter had left open. 

"I reckon that's what you were thinking about," Draco said, giving Potter a once over, noticing he wasn't even wearing a towel. Potter was _naked_ and standing a few feet away from Draco. He felt a wet-spot in his pants, and tried not to groan at how embarrassing he was being. You'd think Draco had never been around a naked-semi-wet man before. 

"Are you comfortable?" Potter asked. 

Draco thought about that for a minute. Was this an invitation? Was Potter asking Draco more than just whether or not he had a nice sofa? The fabric was great, the pillow Potter had given him was soft, and it wasn't his bed, but it was more than adequate. Potter had decent taste in furniture, as far as Draco had seen. 

"Would you switch spots with me if I wasn't?" Draco asked. 

Potter gave a low chuckle. "My bed's big enough for two people." 

"And if I'm uncomfortable, you'd invite me in your bed?" 

"It's a nice bed."

"That remains to be seen." 

Potter knelt down and he was so close to Draco that Draco felt Potter's breath on his face. "I could show you," he whispered, and a ghost of a kiss brushed against Draco's lips. He pulled away too fast, making Draco long for Potter's lips. 

Draco scowled and thought he should say no just on principle, but his throbbing erection was dictating something else entirely. 

Draco reached out and his hand rested on Potter's shoulder. His body was slightly damp, but burning. Draco wanted to be consumed in that fire. His hand trailed up from Potter's shoulder to his neck and then cupped the side of Potter's face.

Potter leaned into the touch. 

"Show me," Draco said. 

Evidently, Potter didn't need to be told twice. He kissed Draco's hand before taking it in his and pulling Draco up off the sofa. Draco obediently followed Potter into his bedroom where the light was bright, and he could finally get a good look on Potter's naked body. 

Potter was staring down towards Draco's groin and when Draco's gaze followed him, he saw the tent shape in his sweats. Potter's sweats. 

Potter grabbed Draco by the elbow and directed him towards the bed, pushing him down. Then, he fell onto his knees. Before Draco had a chance to take his shirt off, Potter had his sweats down to his ankles and Potter's mouth was on his cock.

Draco moaned with surprise. 

Now, he was certainly glad he'd taken Potter up on his _offer_.


End file.
